In This World Of Illusion
by ShooTheOtherGuy
Summary: Three poems I have written, usually in Cloud's POV. I would greatly appriciate feedback and criticism! More poems to come :) Enjoy! T because if you've played FF7, you're probably already a teen :P Complete for now. Most of my writing is angsty :')
1. Chapter 1

**This is a poem I have simply witten. It just flowed out of my mind! It's when Cloud falls into the lifestream. I was listening to "Who am I?" and "Who are you?" when writing this, you guys should listen to it while reading! It strengthens the effect :') I need feedback, please! I'm trying to improve my poetry for a "find your voice" kind of theme for an entry particpation thingy at my school. Also, hint hint nudge nudge, for all those who like both FF7 and Soul Eater, I'm currently writing a crossover, but it's not IN crossover. It's in Soul Eater...heh. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D**

Diclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, but I do own this poem.

Who am I?

Am I real?

Am I the owner of my name?

Am I who they say I am?

Am I nothing but an illusion?

They say I am not

But I believe differently

Have I deceived them?

Deceived myself?

Who am I? Shards of glass lay at my feet

Portraying different views of me

Or am I all the same?

Who am I?

Who was I meant to be? Did I come from my mother's womb?

Or was I never there?

Do I even exist?

Am I real?

I look at my hand

Or is it even mine?

They say yes

But I say no

I am trapped

With nowhere to go

Do I have a purpose?

They all say I do

But I believe that it is not true

I am a burden

Am I anything at all?

I hear a sound, a call

Is it my name?

Am I the owner of my name?

Or is it all an illusion?

Was my purpose an illusion?

My experiences?

Everything I believed?

Am I real?

Is anything real?

Or is it all an illusion?

I see light

Or is it dark?

I climb up

Or am I moving down?

I stand still, the silence enveloping me

Surrounding me

Or is it noisy?

I hear nothing

See nothing

Feel nothing

Am I real?

Am I the owner of my name?

Am I who they say I am?

Who am I?

In this world of illusion?

**Like it? Feedback and more ideas would be immensely appriciated!  
Also, I was inspired to write poetry after constantly listening to LOVELESS recited by Genesis :')  
Maybe I'll write more poems here, as well. About FF7, of course!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another poem I did. This one I think is better then the other one, but criticism is always appriciated! Hope you enjoy it :) I wanted to make it in Cloud's perspective but later on it seemed more like Sephiroth and then I don't know anymore. So you decide whose perspective it's going to be in :)**  
**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I do, however, own this poem.**

I stand in the dark

In a place where not even honour remains

Shards of glass lay at my feet

Portraying different views of me

One is blank, the other mad

One in despair, another sad

I stand in the light

In a place where not even pride remains

A crystal clear lake rests in front of me

Portraying my reflection,

Showing it is not free

My soul, corrupted by vengeance

Drove me to fight

For freedom, for peace,

For order, for the deceased

My journey took me far and wide

Above our world, on top, inside.

My mind is foggy; I cannot think.

My lasting thoughts begin to sink.

And then I start to realize

All the hate, the pain, the lies

I stand up straight; the illusion breaks

All that resides is lots of hate

For everything, for everyone

For anything, for anyone

It's completely gone, my self-control

To kill the one who took my soul

The darkness comes, enveloping me

And I struggle to be gone, be free

The lake comes back, the shards as well

And once more, I see, and dwell

On my reflection, my soul, and me

On what I have become,

Can someone set me free?


	3. Midgar

**Here's my most recent poem, and, as is probably obvoius, it's in Cloud's perspective as he looks at the remains of Midgar. This is my best poem so far, I believe :)**

MIDGAR

The rocks crunch under my feet

As the wind blows through my hair

And into destruction I stare

Ask for this, I did not

For the grayness of the sky

The clouds are dark

The people gone

All around me, the destruction lies

Tried so hard I did

To prevent this all to be

To the edge of my life I fought

For I was his living legacy

Throughout my journey

I had lost myself

But found it once again

Because of all the help

From my dear, beloved friends

Now they are all gone

To the end, everyone had fought

What had happened, why am I still standing?

With everyone gone, what have I still got?

It was him

All him

It was all his fault!

Because of him, everyone had died

It was him who had caused everything

Caused the destruction that now lies

Dead was he

Because of me

The world shall rest in peace

But what is this

In front of me?

Surely this isn't what I meant it to be

The clouds are gray

The people astray

What have I done to deserve this?

It started with him

It was all about him

But when was it about me?

I was selfish, I know

I thought I could go

And become a hero

This isn't what I asked for

This isn't what I want

This isn't what I fought for

It is all going to haunt me

What do I do?

Is it all even true?

Every little thing that I tried to do?

All my efforts are a waste

Now, as the rocks crunch under my feet

And the wind blows through my hair

Into destruction I stare

And await in the Midgar air

**Any tips or advice on how I can improve? If so, or you would just like to comment, review, please!**


	4. The Morrow

**Yeah, ShooTheOtherGuy is back, guys!**

**I wrote this one in English class, and am now typing it on my phone, which isn't easy ( people think I'm texting :p )**

**This poem is called "The Morrow" and is a tribute to Genesis :)**

**As you can probably tell, I love LOVELESS! :D**

**So enjoy, and tell me what you think :)**

**ShooTheOtherGuy, OUT!**

The Morrow

The morrow, once filled with darkness

Has begun to flood with light

As you stare into the depths

Of destruction.

My friend, do you like what you see?

Do you enjoy the hurt, the pain

Of which you have caused?

The smiles you long to see

Replaced by frowns, by blood

Flowing in a crooked stream

The morrow, once filled with light

Clouded with darkness

When along you came

To ruin lives was your dream

Of which you have carried out

Again, it is filled with light

Do you see what you have caused?

The smiles cannot return

They shall haunt you in the morrow

Now it is your turn to run

My friend, do you feel regret?

For all the pain you caused?

Nothing is gained

Yet everything is lost

The world shall fall apart

Do you wish to go back

To the morrow filled with light?

Wherever you go

The darkness is inevitable

My friend, you are my friend

No more.


End file.
